


You Don't Always Have to be So Strong

by thesunflowerchild



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Crying, Cuddles, Hurt/Comfort, Kisses, Little bit fluffy, donghyuck has to pee, donghyuck loves his hyung, kinda angst, yuta is a sad boi, yuta is also homesick, yuta is sick, yuta just needs some love yo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23962603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesunflowerchild/pseuds/thesunflowerchild
Summary: “Yuta,” Donghyuck said seriously, forgoing the term of respect for the older. “You don’t always have to be so strong.” The maknae placed his arms around his Japanese brother and hugged him gently. “Let me in.” Donghyuck pulled back to whisper, “Itoshi teru.”ORthat one fic where yuta gets homesick and sad and hyuck comforts him
Comments: 9
Kudos: 126





	You Don't Always Have to be So Strong

**Author's Note:**

> i have insomnia so why sleep when (you can't ha) you could write a short little fic and post it real fast?
> 
> jka;;;vvvvvvvvvvvvvfa;eer;hhhhhhhhhhvj
> 
> whoops my cat said hello by deciding to stand on my keyboard ^.^
> 
> ummm, it's 0300 and i should be sleeping but i'm not so suck it
> 
> notes about this insomnia cookie of mine:  
> ~ ha insomnia cookie  
> ~ i like this one a lot  
> ~ i felt like i needed a lot more of my biases interacting (donghyuck, yuta and taeil, although taeil's not in this one, he's coming soon...) so this was born  
> ~ yuta took care of hyuck in the last one (well more like saved him from certain death but you get the gist) so i thought hyuck should take care of yuta in this one  
> ~ fun fact: my bathroom is the same as this one and i used to do the same thing as yuta but i didn't have a donghyuck for me  
> ~ oh i think the ending might be a bit rushed so if it is you can yell at me until i fix it uwu  
> ~ okay
> 
> so yes feel free to drop a comment and kudos (actually no, i'm forcing you) or come cry with me on [the bird application](https://twitter.com/thesunniechild) where yuta is currently #1 on trending because of his menpa that i missed by 10 minutes :D

Yuta rolled over in his bed, staring at the wall. His sheets were scratchy, his throat felt like someone was stabbing it, and his head was pounding so hard the wall was bouncing from white to...  _ green? _

He’d had a dream about his sisters back home in Osaka. It had been more like a memory than a dream, but it was enough to wake him up near tears. Oh, how he missed them, and his mom and dad… It’d been such a long time since he’d gone back home, and now with 127’s first concert in Osaka coming up in a few months, there was nothing he missed more than home.

And now with how bad he was feeling, combined with the dream, the tears came. 

Yuta sat up in bed, the world spinning and tears flowing down his cheeks.  _ I can’t stay here and cry, _ he thought, glancing across the room at Taeyong’s peacefully sleeping body. Bringing up a stubborn hand to scrub at the tears, Yuta made his decision. He swung his socked feet off the bed and found himself in the hall bathroom, locking the door, and settling in the bathtub with his own misery.

Curled into a ball, hiding his face in his knees, Yuta let the sobs of pain come, wracking his body in a way they never had before.

~~~

Donghyuck had to  _ pee _ .

He grunted as he sat up, his back sore from falling earlier in practice. Everyone had rushed toward him in concern, but it was just a frustrating slip up in choreography he’d known for years.

Donghyuck followed his feet towards the hall bathroom, went through the first door and into the sink part of the bathroom. He went to open the next door, finding it locked. 

“Ugh, hyung, I  _ really  _ have to pee!” He said quietly.

No response.

“Hyung,” Donghyuck shifted from foot to foot. “I’m actually going to wet myself if I don’t go in  _ right now _ !”

He leaned his head against the door with the intention of hitting it against the white wood, but before he could lift his head to bring it back down again, Donghyuck heard soft crying.

“Hyung?” He whispered, jiggling the doorknob. He pressed his ear against the door again. That was definitely someone crying.

Donghyuck knocked on the door but to no avail.

“Hmmm,” he thought about his options. Kick the door down?  _ And hurt hyung? No…  _ Pound on the door until hyung opened it?  _ And upset him further? No…  _ “Oh wait!” Donghyuck turned and ran down the hall into the kitchen, digging around the junk drawer Taeyong insisted on keeping. “Found it!” Donghyuck held up the spare bathroom key.

“Hyung, I’m coming in,” Donghyuck warned before walking through the unlocked door.

Yuta was curled up in the tub, sobbing into his knees.

“Yuta-hyung?” Donghyuck whispered, coming closer.

Yuta looked up, sniffled, and wiped his hand across his face, getting rid of any sight of tears before he sat up straighter. “Hyuckie,” he began.

“Why are you crying, hyung?”

Yuta shook his head. “Don’t worry about it, Hyuckie. Hyung is okay.”

“No you’re not, hyung. Why would you lock yourself in the bathroom and cry in the tub if you were okay?” Donghyuck asked, crouching down next to where Yuta was still curled up in the bathtub. “Let me help.”

“Hyuckie, no, you don’t have to worry about me. I’m okay.”

“Yuta,” Donghyuck said seriously, forgoing the term of respect for the older. “You don’t always have to be so strong.” The maknae placed his arms around his Japanese brother and hugged him gently. “Let me in.” Donghyuck pulled back to whisper, “ Itoshi teru.”

With that, the dam broke. Yuta broke down again in Donghyuck’s arms, and there was nothing he could do about it.

Donghyuck climbed into the tub with his hyung, the need to pee forgotten with the sense of being needed. “I’m here, hyung. Lean on me.”

The younger held the older for a while, hugging and rocking him, comforting him with soft kisses and sweet nothings. 

When Yuta was reduced to barren sniffles and shaky breaths, Donghyuck pulled back again to look him in the eye. “Want to tell me why I found you crying in the tub at ass-o’clock at night?”

“Watch your language, young man,” Yuta chuckled waterily, weakly slapping his younger brother’s chest.

Donghyuck raised his eyebrow.

“I had a dream,” Yuta gave in, feeling choked up again. “My sisters and I were running around in a park back home.” He wrapped his arms around his own chest, feeling self-conscious. “We were playing with a frisbee, and then my little sister was chasing me, and then my big sister was showing me all the different cloud pictures.” Tears started to flow again. “When we left the park we got ice cream and went to the toy store on the way home to buy my little sister a toy she’d wanted for a long time. And when we got home our mom had some homemade takoyaki for us.”

“You’re homesick?” Donghyuck whispered.

Yuta nodded, the sobs taking over again.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay.” Donghyuck took his hyung back into his arms, stroking his long white hair. “It’s okay to be homesick, hyung. I get homesick too.”

“But we’re so close to going back, our concert is so close,” Yuta cried miserably. “I shouldn’t be homesick now!”

“Sometimes you miss your loved ones most when you’re about to see them again for the first time in a long time, hyung. It’s okay.”

Silence reigned for a while more before Donghyuck grunted and shifted under Yuta’s weight.

“Hyung, I need to pee,” he mumbled.

Yuta sniffled and laughed at the same time, resulting in a wet snort that just made the two laugh more. “I’m sorry, Hyuckie,” he apologized, hurriedly getting out of the tub and going to freshen up in the sink. Yuta closed the door and stared at himself in the mirror. He sighed, feeling raw and numb as he splashed cold water on his face and scrubbed the tear tracks away.

Donghyuck reappeared and Yuta silently moved to the side to allow the younger to wash his hands. When he was done, Donghyuck turned around and cupped Yuta’s face in his sweet pink grapefruit smelling hands.

“Don’t worry, hyung. It’s going to be okay. You’ll see your mom and dad and sisters in a few days, and everything will be fine.” The sincerity in Donghyuck’s eyes spoke louder, and Yuta exhaled shakily, nodding.

“And I think you also have a fever,” Donghyuck said quietly, his right hand leaving Yuta’s cheek to gingerly touch his warm forehead.

Yuta looked down sheepishly. “I woke up with a killer headache and a sore throat.”

Donghyuck’s eyes softened. “Let me take care of you, hyung.” He took the older’s hand and led him out of the bathroom. “You took such good care of me earlier when I hurt my back, so the least I could do is take care of you, too.”

Yuta smiled, his heart swelling with the feeling of being loved so much.

Donghyuck took Yuta back to his room, and - since they didn’t have to be impossibly quiet because they weren’t in Taeyong and Yuta’s room and Johnny slept like the dead - Donghyuck bustled around for a few moments, gathering things to help care for his sick hyung.

To make a long story short, Yuta ended up tucked into Donghyuck’s bed and snuggled in the younger’s arms, his sore throat gone, his fever lower, and his headache reduced to wisps of what it had been.

“Thank you, Hyuckie,” Yuta whispered into the dark night.

“Always, hyung.” Donghyuck whispered back, reaching up to plant a soft kiss on Yuta’s cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos & comments = me happy  
> me happy = me want to write more  
> me write more = you happy  
> you happy = kudos & comments
> 
> repeat :)


End file.
